Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20151212181504
Schule Ich werde mich jedenfalls in den Weihnachtsferien hinsetzten und für die schriftl. Prüfungen lernen, die ab Mitte März losgehen werden ^^ VR Naja, das wäre dann aber im Prinzip so eine Art Sportart, die man wirklich gerne macht :D Bücher Also bei mir war's Band 3 von "Selection" von Kiera Cass :) Ist sozusagen ein Dystopie-Roman der in den USA (bzw. Illéa) nach dem 4. Weltkrieg spielt, und wo die Menschen in einem Kastensystem leben (1. Kaste - der tyrannische Monarch mit seiner Familie bis hin zur 8. Kaste - Arme/Obdachlose/diejenigen, die die Drecksarbeit machen müssen). So, und der König hat nun einen Sohn, welcher sich eine Braut suchen soll bzw. will, was durch ein Casting geschehen soll, wo sich heiratsfähige Mädchen aus dem Königreich aus den verschiedensten Kästen bewerben können, wovon 32 in die engere Auswahl kommen und im Palast leben dürfen, bis sich der Prinz dann iwann entschieden hat. Erzählt wird das ganze aus der Sicht von America, eine 5. Kastlerin (sind überwiegend Künstler), die ganz anders ist als die meisten anderen Kandidatinnen, weswegen sie der Liebling der Rebellion gegen den Monarchen wird ... Fixiert sich zwar bisschen mehr auf die Liebesgeschichte, ist aber auch so sehr interessant ^^ Musik Einige kenne ich da sogar ^^ Also bei mir wäre es (Soundtracks mal herausgenommen): * Pink Floyd - Come Back To Life * Pink Floyd - Sorrow * ZZ Top - Doubleback (Zurück in die Zukunft III *-*) * Depeche Mode - Never Let Me Down Again * Kerrie Roberts - Rescue Me (OuaT Staffel 1 (promo) :D) * Delta Rae - I Will Never Die (OuaT Staffelfinale aus Season 4-Promo) * Yazoo - Only You (OuaT Staffel 5) * Massive Attack - Teardrop * Zack Hemsey - I can get it back * Muse - Dead Inside * Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger - Let Me Go * Asja ft. Jeremy Soule - Fear Not This Night * Kerrie Roberts - My Heart's Lifted * Christine & the Queens - Who Is It * Christine & the Queens - Narcissus Is Back * Christine & the Queens - Here * Malukah - Tale Of The Tongues * Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Shot Down In Flames * Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Hell Frozen Rain * Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Your Rain * Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Love Psalm * Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Waiting For You * Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Tender Sugar * Marina & the Diamonds - Immortal * Marina & the Diamonds - Fear And Loathing * Marina & the Diamonds - Forget * Enya - The Humming * Enya - Echoes In Rain * Amanda Lee - Let Me Hear (engl. Cover vom Anime Parasyte: The Maxim) * Amanda Lee - Glassy Sky (engl. Cover vom Anime Tokyo Ghoul) * Amanda Lee - Brave Shine (engl. Cover von Fate/Stay Night) --> habe ich aber alle nicht gesehen, okay xD * Amanda Lee - Overfly * Amanda Lee/Eir Aoi - Ignite (beide Versionen sind schön ^^) * Amanda Lee/Eir Aoi - Innocence (hier auch) * Fall Out Boy - Light'Em Up * The Glitch Mob - Between Two Points * The Glitch Mob ft. La Roux - Bad Wings For The Kill * Smosh - Ultimate AC III Song (ich fand das so genial xD) * Adele - Hello * Beck - Lost Cause Wenn ich das andere hinzunehme ist die Liste gleich dreimal so lang :D OuaT Wie fandest du eigentlich das Finale von Staffel 4 mit der umgedrehten "Heroes and Villains"-Story? "Well, well ... what do we have here? I don't believe you have an invitation to our little party." "Just check the guest list. I'm under the section for fellas that ain't ugly freaks." - Sebastian Marsh und Jack Walters (Call Of Cthulhu: Dark Corners Of The Earth)